I will Save you I promise
by CurlyPandaLoveSterek
Summary: Cela faisait 18 mois que tout allait bien, 18 mois que la meute de Beacon Hill était formée. 18 mois de tranquillité... Seulement, il fallait que quelque chose cela ne va pas plaire à tous le monde. Nouvelles amitiés, nouveaux problèmes, nouveaux secrets... Nouveaux sentiments ? Beacon Hill ne sera définitivement pas une ville normal...STEREK /!\ Amitié Stiles/Jackson /!\
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola ! Le mini Panda arc en Ciel est de retour ! Je vous poste ce court prologue pour savoir si vous voulez la suite ou pas ^^ Je vous remercie également pour les review laissé sur les OS et ABOTM ( Alpha, Bêta,Oméga Toi t Moi ) Vous comprendrez plus tard tous les mystères qui planent sur notre cher Stiles ;) Voili Voilou que dire de plus.. Je suis heureuse que mes histoires vous plaisent et j''espère qu'elles continueront à le faire :D Sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas.. La petite case grise ne mord pas tout comme moi ! ENJOY**_

_**I will Save you. **__**I promise.**_

Prologue

Cela faisait 18 mois que Stiles et Scott avait été impliqués dans le surnaturel. Cela faisait 18 mois que Scott était un loup et que Stiles était un brillant stratège. Cela faisait 18 mois qu'ils avaient rencontrés Derek Hale, Peter et tout le tralala... Cela faisait 18 mois que leurs vit était un grand bordel. Mais bon dieu.. Mise à part les blessures... Ils avaient trouvés des amis en or. Scott était devenu un vrai Alpha et avait trouvé des Bêtas et Stiles avait trouvé des réponses à ces questions. Seulement... Tout allait trop bien.. Tout était trop beau il fallait que quelques choses dérape c'était inévitable... Alors bien sur cela arriva.

Stiles sentit son souffle se couper lorsque son dos heurta le sol des toilettes. Il releva péniblement la tête et vit les trois personnes qui se trouvait au dessus de lui. Trois joueurs de l'é ... Mauvaise idée.

-Je vois que la leçon de la dernière fois t'as pas suffit. Je pense qu'une correction s'impose... Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir traîner près de Jackson. Il ne veut pas d'une chose en ton genre. Tu ne sert à rien vraiment. La prochaine fois crois moi... Tu aura bien plus que des bleus. Après un dernier coup dans son ventre douloureux Stiles se releva péniblement. Sentant son petit déjeuner remonter il s'enferma dans une cabine. Il respirait lourdement lorsqu'il en sortit pour ce rincer le visage. La porte s'ouvrit mais il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête. Il sentit un main sur son épaule et il ravala un gémissement.

-Hé mec.. Ça va ? T'es tout blanc ? Demanda Scott en regarda son meilleur ami les sourcils froncer.

-Ouais t'inquiète je.. Juste un haut-le-coeur. Ça va passer t'en fais pas. Stiles lui sourit doucement. Son dos lui faisait horriblement mal mais il se devait de se taire. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Jakson. Non il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait se battre pour lui... Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça mais... Cela faisait plusieurs fois que les gars de l'équipe le «corrigeait » et son dos avait des couleurs différentes. Rouge bleus noir... Un arc en ciel quoi. Mais il devait protéger son ami... Certes se n'était pas de tout repos mais... Il avait besoin de lui. Et il tiendrais sa promesse. Coûte que coûte. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage et sortit des toilettes la tête haute. Comme toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Etant donné que le prologue à eu l'air de vous plaire alors voilà le chapitre 1 ! Je viens tous juste de l'écrire alors laissez moi vos impressions :) Merci merci MERCI pour les follows et les reviews que vous laissez ça me fais chaud au cœur ! Alors MERCIIIIIII !**_

_**Comme d'habitude la petite case grise ne mors pas et moi non plus ! Bisous à tous le monde !**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Siles et Derek ne m'appartiennent pas non plus :'( M'enfin sur ce bonne lecture et ENJOY !**_

_**Le mini Panda arc en Ciel **_

_** Chapitre 1 **_

-Papa je suis rentré ! Cria Stiles lorsqu'il rentra chez lui à la fin de la journée. Papa ? Questionna-t-il lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réponse. Il s'avança dans la cuisine et regarda le petit papier posé sur la table. Il le porta à ses yeux et le lit à voix haute.

-Je dois travailler tard ce soir ne m'attends pas pour dîner je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je rentre. Bisous Papa. Stiles soupira. Il n'aimait pas rester seul. Surtout ces temps ci. Il monta alors difficilement les marches et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il déposa son sac avec délicatesse- ahem- sur son lit et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il retira son t-shirt non sans un gémissement de douleur et observa les dégâts. Sur son flanc gauche, un bleu commençait déjà à se former. Il passa doucement ses doigts dessus et soupira. Il se retourna et eut un hoquet de surprise. Tout son dos était recouvert d'hématomes plus ou moins foncés...Ilm ne fallait surtout pas que Scott vois ça. Il ne fallait surtout pas que son PERE vois ça. Oh non il ne fallait surtout pas que DEREK vois ça. La dernière fois Stiles était tombé et s'était foulé la cheville et Drek avait pété un plomb. Alors non tout ceci devait rester secret.

Il ouvrit la porte et prit des affaires pour se changer. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Il se mit de la crème pour les bleus et descendit les escaliers. Il s'affala ensuite dans le canapé et alluma la télé. Finalement la fatigue l'emporta et il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il sentit une présence devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Derek. Derek se tenait devant lui. Dans sa maison. Alors qu'il dormait. Oh normal.

-Derek non mais ça va pas ?! Tu m'as fais flippé ! S'écria le plus jeune en posant une main sur son cœur. Derek lui se contenta d'hausser un sourcils. Il ne voyait pas le problème.

-J'ai besoin que tu me fasse des recherches. Dit il de sa voix grave.

Stiles soupira. Il se releva mais chancela. Alors qu'il allait tomber, Derek le retint pas une main sur le flanc et une sur son dos. Stiles sentit une douleur se répandre dans tous son corps. Il poussa brutalement le loup loin de lui et monta les marches assez rapidement.

Paumé. Derek était paumé. Pourquoi le plus jeune avait réagit comme cela ? Il reprit ses esprits et monta à son tour les marches. Il trouva Stiles assis à son bureau tapant sur son ordinateur.

-Va y dis moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai besoin que tu me fasse une recherches sur les mélanges d'Aconit qui peuvent assommer mais aussi faire perdre le contrôle aux loups.

-Okay... Je vais voir ce que je trouve. Je t'appel quand j'ai quelques choses.

Derek hocha la tête et sauta par la fenêtre. Stiles n'était pas dans son état normal...

Pendant ce temps Stiles lui ne faisait pas les recherches du loup il était au téléphone. Avec Jackson.

-Alors ? Est-ce que tu en a parlé avec Lydia ?

_ -Non je... Je ne peux pas... Stiles tu sais pourquoi..._

-Je sais que tu as peur mais peut être qu'elle pourra t'aider aussi. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de t'ouvrir aux autres tu sais.. Tu l'a bien fait avec moi. Lui dit Stiles

_-Oui mais toi c'est différent. _

-En quoi ?

_-Tu sais ce que ça fais... _

Stiles soupira. Bien sûr qu'il savait.

-Dis moi est-ce que tu as recommencer ou pas ? Demanda le petit brun, anxieux.

_ -Non. A chaque fois je t'ai appelé. _

-Tant mieux. Sourit Stiles. Puis il regarda l'horloge. 23 heures déjà ?Hum... Jay je suis vraiment désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser je dois aller me coucher je suis crevé en ce moment.

_-Bien sûr je comprend. A demain ? Demanda il incertain. On pourrait tu sais.. Se dire bonjour ? Pas seulement quand il y a personne ?_

-Bien sûr ! J'en serais ravi ! A demain Jay. Bonne nuit.

_ -Bonne nuit Stiles..._

Ils raccrochèrent et Stiles s'effondra sur son lit. Il laissa alors le sommeil l'emporter. Une longue journée l'attendait. Il le sentait. Et en effet, Stiles n'allait pas avoir une journée de tous repos... Oh que non...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tous le monde ! Comment allez vous ? C'est ENFIN les vacances *-* Et du coup je vous poste ce chapitre quelques heures plus tôt ! Enjoy ! Un chapitre un peu moins joyeux pour aujourd'hui ^^' Désolée :/ J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews et autres :) MERCI ! Je pense que vous connaissait maintenant.. La case grise ne mord pas bla bla bla... Pleins de Bisous du Mini Panda Arc en ciel ! POUTOU !**_

_**Chapitre 2 **_

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla le lendemain matin il sentit une boule inhabituelle dans sa gorge. Il grogna doucement mais la boule persistait. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il connaissait ce sentiments. Celui que quelques choses allait mal se passer. Il secoua la tête et se leva pour ce préparer. Il déposa un baisé sur le front de son père et partit vers sa jeep. Puis il démarra vers le lycée. Tout le long du chemin la boule ne le quitta pas. Il se gara devant le lycée et sortit en mettant son sac sur son épaule. Seulement il faillit se ramasser mais une paire de bras le maintint sur ses jambes. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur deux orbes bleus. Jackson.

-Bah alors Stilinski ? On a plus d'équilibre ? Se moqua gentille ment le blond

-C'est ça moque toi. Grinça il. Puis il le frappa doucement dans l'épaule

-Ouch ! Tu a faillit me déboîter l'épaule Stilinski!

\- Jay. Non. Répondit le brun un mini sourire aux lèvres.

-D'accord d'accord j'arrête. Alors comment ça va depuis hier ?

-Bien et toi ? Lui demanda le brun les yeux inquiet

-T'inquiète mon pote. Je vais bien. Pour l'instant. Lui dit il dans un petit sourire

-Je suis là oublie pas. Lui dit Stiles en posant sa main sur le bras du blond. Jackson lui sourit et se retourna lorsque des gars de l'équipe lui firent signe. Ils se dirent au revoir et la boule dans la gorge de Stiles revint. Il l'ignora pour un bout de la journée mais à l'heure de rentrer chez lui, il faisait déjà noir. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture lorsque quelque chose de dur le frappa dans le dos. Son souffle se coupa et il tomba à terre. Il se retourna et vit des gars de l'équipe au dessus de lui. Oh. Merde.

-On t'avais prévenu tapette. Lui dit Trent avant de lui mettre un coup dans le ventre. Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui même. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir et Stiles protégea sa tête comme il le pouvait. A 3 contre un il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il attendit que cela passe. Même lorsqu'il sentit le sang dans sa bouche et du sang dégoulinait sur son visage. Seulement, un cri retentit et fit déguerpir les 3 joueurs. Stiles ouvrit difficilement lorsqu'un visage se pencha sur lui.

-Stiles ! Stiles ! Oh mon Dieu... Stiles...

-C-Cora... Murmura le brun en souriant faiblement. C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemblait à son frère...

-Ne bouge surtout pas d'accord ? Elle leva la tête et cria quelque chose que Stiles ne compris brun leva la main vers son visage et lui caressa doucement la joue mettant un peu de sang dessus

-C'est fou ce que tu ressemble à ton frère... Aussi belle que lui... Murmura il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient...

Sa jambe tapait sur le sol. Elle entendait les tonalités résonner dans son oreilles. Puis une vois grave lui répondit.

_-Cora ?_

-D-Derek ? Il faut que.. Que tu vienne à l'hôpital...

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi __t'es blessé __?_

-Non... C'est.. C'est Stiles...

_-J'arrive tout de suite._ Puis il raccrocha. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Scott venir vers elle.

-Je viens de voir les médecins. Il va s'en sortir mais il a plusieurs côtes cassé, et un traumatisme crânien... Il est encore en salle de réveil. On pourrait le voir dans 10 ou 20 minutes apparemment.

-Okay... Derek va arriver.

Scott hocha la tête. Il savait que Stiles et Derek s'était rapprocher durant ces mois et ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup l'un pour l'autre. C'est pour cela qu'il ne furent pas surpris quand Derek essaya de faire du forcing pour rentrer voir le brun. Il fallut que Cora hausse le ton pour qu'il se calme. Finalement quelques minutes plus tard ils purent rentrer voir le brun. Scott et Cora sortirent pour aller chercher le père de Stiles qui attendait dans le hall. Durant ce laps de temps Derek caressa la joue du brun encore endormi. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude mais il soupira d'aise lorsque la main du brun le toucha. Il la retira car son père allait entrer mais le brun s'agita. Alors Derek reposa sa main contre son front et Stiles s'apaisa.

-Qui à oser faire ça ? Demanda le père à peine rentré dans la chambre. Il s'assit de suite à côté de son fils.

-Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arriver... Il y avait des ombres je ne voyait pas bien. Dit Cora le regard désolé.

Derek sera les points. Ils étaient plusieurs les lâches. Derek sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment des gens avaient plus s'en prendre à Stiles. SON Stiles. Bien sûr c'est juste parce qu'il faisait parti de la meute rien de plus n'est ce pas? N'EST CE PAS ?!

Ils furent obligés de partir mais Derek se promis de revenir le lendemain. Pour Stiles. Pour l'instant ils avaient tous besoin de repos. Il sentit alors l'odeur des larmes. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers sa sœur dont le visage était couvert de larmes qu'elle avait retenu trop longtemps. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras et la colla contre son torse. Elle s'accrocha à lui et renifla doucement. Cette journée avait été éprouvante... Pour tout le monde.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello tout le monde ! Ici le mini Panda Arc en Ciel ! Je suis affreusement désolée pour tout ce retard ! Vraiment navrée. Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews et follows. Voili Voilou euh Youpi ? **_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf cette histoire **_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture !**_

_**ENJOY **_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla le lendemain il fut accueilli par un mal de tête et une douleur dans la poitrine. Il grogna. Immédiatement une main fut au dessus de la sienne la caressant du bout des doigts le calmant un peu. Alors il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux seulement, la lumière les lui fit refermer. Il réessaya et ils papillonnèrent un instant avant de finalement s'ouvrir. Il scanna la chambre dans la quelle il se trouvait et tourna les yeux vers sa droite. Là se tenait son père lui souriant doucement toujours en uniforme. Il essaya de lui sourire mais cela se transforma en grimace. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et rencontra le visage endormi de Scott. Cette fois ci un vrai sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda son père

Stiles se racla la gorge. Il avait l'impression qu'il se dessécher de l'intérieur. C'était horrible comme sensation. Son père lui tendit un verre d'eau avec une paille et lui approcha des lèvres. Stiles but alors de petite gorgées, reconnaissant d'avoir de l'eau . Il prit alors la parole d'une voix rocailleuse qu'il reconnu à peine.

-Mal aux côtes... Et... à tête...

Soudain Scott sursauta. Il fixa ensuite Stiles pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à sourire comme un débile.

-Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiles ! T'es réveillé ! Comment ça va ?

Stiles rit mais gémit de douleur. Ses côtes le faisait atrocement mal.

-Calme toi. On va appeler quelqu'un. Puis il sortit pour aller chercher un médecin. Scott quant à lui sortit pour aller 'au petit coin'. Alors Stiles ferma les yeux et prit de petite inspiration. Il n'arrivait pas à respirait correctement. Puis il sursauta parce que quelqu'un venait de faire du bruit. Il se retrouva face à face avec Derek Hale. WTF ?! Okay on se calme et on respire voilà...

-Qu'est ce.. Tu fais là... Murmura le petit brun

-C'est à toi de me dire ça. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te retrouve ici ?

-En faite c'est.. Je … Enfin... Sa poitrine se comprimait dangereusement et il sentait la panique l'envahir seulement Derek fut immédiatement à ses côtés le calmant. Il ferma les yeux et respirant lentement. Et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il commença à parler :

-Ça fais quelques semaines... Peut être deux mois. En faite ça à commencé lorsque j'ai surpris Jackson dans les vestiaires...

_**Flash Back **_

_ -Bilinski ! T'es plus longue que ma grand mère ! Dépêche toi ! Cria le coach. Cela faisait plus de 10 minutes que Stiles était sous la douche car il venait de faire des essaies donc il était crevé et le coach en avait marre. Alors il cria de nouveau: Je laisse les clefs sur le banc si je ne les ai pas demain je te tue Bilinski c'est compris !?_

_ -Oui coach ! Quelques minutes de plus et Stiles sorti de la douche. Il se dirigea vers son casier et récupéra ses affaires. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, un sanglots l'arrêta. Il suivit les bruits de pleures et tomba sur un silhouette appuyée sur le mur qui ressemblait étrangement à.._

_ -Jackson ?_

_Le blond releva ses yeux rougit et effrayés sur lui. Il ressemblait à un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Le regard de Stiles tomba sur ce que détenait le blond dans sa main. Une boite de médicament._

_ -Jackson... Murmura le brun. Et là il le vit tomber. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Il s'écroula sur le sol secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Immédiatement Stiles fut sur le sol à ses côtés ses bras fermement accrochés autour de lui. Alors Jackson s'accrocha à lui presque désespérément. Stiles prit délicatement les boites qui étaient tombées sur le sol et les observa. Benzodiazépine,Adifene, et probénécite. Stiles connaissait ces produits. __Un somnifère, des pillules amaigrissantes, et... Un médoc pour le dopage ? Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait amener Jackson, jeune homme brillant, autant au niveau de la beauté que de l'intelligence, premier dans le sport et ayant un succès fou avec les filles à prendre des médicaments ? Foi de Stilinski il découvrirait se qu'il arrivait à ce garçon. _

-Depuis, je passait beaucoup de temps avec Jackson, et petit à petit il m'as raconté...

_Les deux garçons étaient assis sur le lit du blond, côte à côte, l'un tenté d'avoir du courage, l'autre donnant du temps à l'autre. Puis le blond se décida à parler,_

_ -Tout le monde m'attend au tournant. Mes parents veulent que je réussissent, le coach veux que je sois le meilleur, mes professeurs c'est pareil. Au début ça va j'y arrivait. Et puis j'ai commencé à perdre le fils. Alors j'ai bossé tard le soir, je dormais que quelques heures par nuits, mes notes remontées mais je baissait niveau sport. Je devait garder la ligne alors du coup j'ai prit ces pilules. Mais vu que je dormait plus j'ai prit des somnifères et pour le sport j'ai prit ça. Ca allait mieux mais j'ai découvert que je faisait de mauvaises réactions aux médocs. Des plaques rouges, des maux de ventre, et des vertiges... Du coup j'ai arrêté mais j'ai reprit du poids, j'arrivai plus à dormir et je me suis loupé au match de Lacrosse. Donc j'ai recommencé... Quand tu m'as trouvé dans les vestiaires, les résultats étaient nazes. Donc je me suis dit que peut importe le prix je devait être meilleur encore et encore... _

_Devant le silence du brun il reprit:_

_ -Je te dégoûte hein ?_

_ -Non ! Non je... Bien sûr que non mais... Je peut te poser une question ?_

_ -Bien sûr._

_ -Est ce que tu penses que tu pourrais arrêter ? Avec mon aide ? Il ya d'autre moyen de maigrir. Tu peut courir un peu tous les matins. C'est ce que je fais moi. Ca m'aide avec l'hyper-activité et tout ça. Tu pourrais venir avec moi. Pour dormir, ce médoc te pourrais la vie. Il faut que tu en prenne seulement un par semaine. Et pour le sport... Un fois que tu aura reprit un peu de sommeil tu y arrivera mieux. _

_ -Ouais je... Ouais je vais essayer. A moi de te poser une question. Tu est gay n'est ce pas ?_

_ -Oui. Quoi ? Non. Je veut dire... Oui... Soupira il. C'est mon tour de te dégoûter... Stiles fut totalement surpris lorsqu'une paire de bras le serrèrent contre le blond._

_ -Ne redis jamais de bêtises comme ça...Compris ?_

_ -Oui..._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

-Avec Jackson on se voyait uniquement en dehors du lycée car il avait sa réputation à tenir mais un jour... Des gars de l'équipe nous ont vu nous faire la bise et... Ca ne leur à pas plus. Alors ils ont décidés de me faire comprendre le fait que je ne devais pas m'approcher de Jackson. Seulement, j'avais une promesse à tenir alors j'ai continuait... Et me voilà ici...

Derek n'en revenait pas. Stiles était totalement... Il n'en revenait pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Murmura le brun. Moi ou Scott...

-Parce que je pouvais gérer l'homophobie de certain alors je me suis dit que là se serait la même chose... Mais ils n'ont pas arrêté... Répondit il al voix se cassant sur tout les mots/. Je devais protéger Jackson... Et je... Derek s'approcha de Stiles et ce dernier s'accrocha à lui. Alors, le grand brun grimpa sur le lit et le brun se blottit contre lui sanglotant. Derek lui caressa inconsciemment les cheveux. La colère bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Comment ces _putains d'enfoirés_ avait osés toucher à Stiles ?!Les yeux de Derek brillèrent d'un bleu glaces et il grogna. Scott dérapa dans la chambre les yeux rouges.

-Tu sais ce que l'ont fait dans une meute lorsqu'un membre est blessé par une autre personne ?

-On la venge. Et on va pas être gentil... Le brun allait sortir de la chambre mais il se tourna vers le . Protège le. Puis il s'en alla. Il baissa le regard vers Stiles et le vit endormi. Alors il soupira et tenta de contenir sa colère mais le corps du brun le calma légèrement... Bientôt, Stiles n'aurais plus à se cacher. Jamais.


End file.
